Ivar and his Dwagonite Chapter one
by IvarDwagonite
Summary: A story about a guy from Sinnoh, and his dratini overcoming challenges, learning about themselfes and possibly dying. Thanks to aoikizura for letting me use the image
1. To Sandgem!

Ivar and his Dwagonite.

Hello, I am Ivar, a normal guy from Sinnoh, But my starter, was hatched, a dratini. This dratinis egg was barrely saved from a weavile. Y`know those that eat eggs...eww

Anyways, when I was born, I recieved the egg. I noticed it looked like a dragonite..just...Pink. So, I tried to say "Dragonite" and came quite close, and managed to say: "Dwagonite".

Close enough right? Right? Yeah. Now, as I grew up with it I became quite fond of it, we played in the grass around Twinleaf town, in the snow, or swimming. One day when I reached the age of fourteen

I enbarked on my pokemon journey. This journey would grow to become the tale of a champion.

-Part one-

I woke up from a warm feeling around my feet. My dwagonite was using dragonbreath on my feet to wake me up, but in a good way instead of biting me in the ear as usual.

So I apriciate it. Anyways, as it`s scaly, pink body moved around my feet and up to my chest, looking at my eyes. Then it started moving closer to my mouth, itching closer and closer...then it used Dragon Pulse and fire blast at the same time, I blackened out...And I woke up. I was sweating, thinking: "Did I just have a dream about my dratini trying to kill me!? No! He is my partner, nothing else!".

I was terrified, I mean, I was in the start of my journey, and there is nightmares but...still! This pokèmon is trusting me! I looked at the clock, eyes twitching and getting used to the darkness. 3`o`clock. Four hours until I will have to get up, and I am nowhere near tired. I looked at the dratini sleeping on the end of my bed.

"Fuckin` nightmares" I thought to myself, as I started fantasizing about all the battles we would have.

-PART TWO-

"DRAGONITE! USE DRAGON DANCE!" I screamt as the Blissey was sleeping, sweating. Cyntha were much tougher than I had expected...but I had to do this! I couldn`t screw it up now...She had her garchomp(Chompy) and her blissey left... I only had my green Dragonite...No! I had to do this for him!

Those were my thoughts as dragonite started doing a dance boosting his attack and speed by one stage. Or...that would be the case as the dragon dance is so exhausting most pokemon can only do it for long enough to boost their attack and speed by one stage...but dragonite kept dancing, sweating, struggling to keep going...

One stage...

Two stages...

Three stages... Oh my God...He might do it..

Four stages... Is he...?

Five stages... He is going to do it!

SIX STAGES! Oh my God!

Dragonite stopped dancing, and at the same moment he launched a paw towards blissey, clawing extremely deep wounds into her flesh!

The blissey fainted instantly, Dragonite looked so pumped, I could feel the energy flowing through his blood, just like any good trainer would.

"GO GARCHOMP!" Cynthia was screaming, as the pokeball hit the ground, with an unusal Garchomp coming out, it was glowing!

"USE OUTRAGE!" I screamt!

"USE OUTRAGE!" Cynthia shouted!

They launched towards eachother, the one who got the first hit would kill the other poke, I was trembling, and as they made contact a blinding light, and a voice: "WAKE THE FUCK UP IVAR!"

-PART THREE-

The first thing I saw was my window, then I saw my mom, littelary shouting at me so hard, her face was red, red as the most red darumaka you have ever seen. I was sweating like it was hot, but it was cold, I could see that at the thermometre, 20- minus celcius. A warm day.

I got out of bed, slipped on my Dwagonites shedded skin, and almost hit my head on a shelf, barrely landing in the bed.

"Oww...GODAMNIT Dwagonite!" Dwagonite came sliding to me extremely fast, with a look like: "I fucked up".

"I have told you one thousand times, do not just shed your ski-" Then the sad eyes, the growlith eyes "Aww...I can`t stay mad at you, but, please do not do it again?"

Dwagonite nodded his head, his pink cheeks were even pinker than usual.

I got on my clothes, the ones my father had made for me all those years ago...in black leather. Black gloves, black boots, black scarf. Even a black hat in wool. I loved it.

So, walked down into the kitchen, grabbed my bag and my lunch. And I ran. I ran faster then ever before. To Sandgem town, I was running, feeling free, all the endorphines and adrenalin in the world, runing, feeling so happy, so much joy with my Dwagonite hanging from my neck.

As I was running in the tall grass, suddenly a Wild Flock of staravias apeared. I almost shit myslef

I was looking at my Dwagonite, it looked ready for a fight. It jumped Down to the ground, roaring at the Flock of staravias, they didn`t seem a bit intimidated.

But Dwagonite did. I could feel his fear, see his sweat dribbling Down his tail, I could feel his heartbeat, and how my own beat picked up.

"DWAGONITE! USE TWISTER!" as the purplish tornado whipped up in the middle of the staravia Flock, they got mad. Real mad. They started using fly on us.

One hit me in the shoulder, another in the leg, but most of them were aiming at dwagonite!

I ran the fastest I could through this Flock of birds, throwing myself as a Shield over my Dwagonite, covering him from incomming fly attacks. My back was hit again and again, so hard, so painfull, but I had to protect my Dwagonite!

After hours of attacks, the Flock decided they had given me enough of a beating and lifted of. Meanwhile I was lying on the ground, With my back ripped in so many wounds, fainted and breathing heavily..but my Dwagonite was safe..

I blacked out.

-PART FOUR-

(This part is written from Dwagonites wiew. Enjoy)

I felt his Heavy body resting on me.. I felt his red Liquids raining Down on my, seeping on me..at first I thought he had died to protect me..then his heart started beating again..his lungs expanding and working. He was still alive. Barrely. I had felt the beaks of the pokemon almost penetrating his flesh and hitting me, but he had tightened the grip around me, protecting me for some reason. I still didn`t get it. He reminded me alot of his father, from the outside, but his aura is so different. A Nice, modest aura….shy..scared..dark Secrets and traumas, never wanted to be revealed. Ever. I need to get him off my back. Right now… so I can get him to safety..we are near humans..I can feel their faint auras!

I started to wiggle my way around his arm, slowly. It took about the time unit humans Call "an hour", and as I was doing it, I felt his aura becoming weaker and weaker.

I got free from his grip and looked at this wounds. They were many and big.. He might not be able to make it in time…I placed myself on top of his back.. licking his wounds, trying to Clear them, but he just bled even more…the salt taste that was on my toungue, wasn`t blood. It wasn`t human skin. It was my tears. I was crying for this human, for some reason..,and all of a sudden… a light engulfed me, pulsating through my body!

I became stronger..faster…better… I gripped his hand With my tail..focused..and moved at the speed of light, arriving at the Sandgem Pokemon Center. The humans freaked out, this was the first time a pokemon had ever brought a human to the pokemon center, and not to mention his condition!

The doctors rushed him to the operation table, just in time, carrying me along. I was watching the surgery, they were stabbing him With needles, cutting in him, sewing in him, I got panic, I used the same light move towards the window I saw it through!

I had to save him before they killed him!

I used all the moves I could remember, hitting it so hard that I eventually fainted from exhaustion.


	2. Dark dreams

-Chapter two-

-Part one-

(Back to Ivar. Yay.) "WE ARE LOSING HI- NO, WE NEED MORE OXYGEN! MORE SYNTETHIC SKIN!" Fading in and out, dizzy as few, world spinning, so foggy.. blacked out again.  
>Going in and out of clear images, dreams and fantasies..<p>

By me was this pink shadow sitting, I couldn`t tell what it was,...It was guarding and calming somehow...fog comming back... unclear..no focus..drifting.."His name will be..." "Staaaarrrrrravia!" "I bill call him..dwagonite!" "Dad..is dead..."

"Death"

Suddenly everything was clear. I was in the mountains somewhere, with a light infront of me. A deep voice coming from it speaking strangely, in a familar, yet unknown voice... if it even was a voice... "We all exist without any reason. No goal. No meaning. We fill our lifes with an endless struggle to ignore this fact, be it religion or Video games, or even science or porn, or whatever, but the fact is; we exist for no reason. Isn`t that your belief?"

"I...Who are you?!" I shouted, scared as all Hell, wondering if this was Hell.

"  
>I am your inner, most deppresing beliefs. You want there to be a God, or at least a REASON! But you never find one, these thoughts of no reason scare you, you hide them, like every human."<p>

"No! you are wrong! I belive there is a reason, I have no idea what it is or why it is, but there must be!"

And suddenly I woke up, scared as all hell, breathing so quickly I almost fainted again, with tears streaming down my face.

Dwagonite was sleeping at the end of my bed as usual. Just...it looked more worried than usual. Ah well, I almost died, so THAT is reasonable.

I went back to sleep, on my pillow, which at this point, was so wet I decided to throw it on the floor.

"Why...?" Was the words I mumbled as I fell back to sleep.

The same voice. The same mountains. The same light. "So, you decided to show your face again? Your unreasoned face?"  
>I decided to ignore it, hoping it would leave.<br>"Shut up."

After a few minutes

"So you are ignoring me, just like you ignored your dads death, your own loss of empathy, your loss of reason."

I did a fake sneeze, then I said "Oh, sorry, I am allergic to bullshit."  
>The voice I intented to piss of just got darker, not in an angry way, but in an...scary way. Intimidating.<p>

"DO YOU NOT REALISE HOW USELESS AND WEAK YOU ARE?! YOU BARRELY MANAGED TO SAVE A DRATINI! THIS DRATINI HAD TO DRAG YOU TO A HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKNESS AND CARELESSNESS!"

I flinched, he hit my weak spot. My wanting to protect everyone..Tears started to form around my eyes.

"I ..I...w..NO! I DID PROTECT HIM FOR A REASON! I CARE FOR HIM, AND WITHSTOOD EVERY ATTACK!" I shouted at him with tears now dripping from my eyes.

A sudden blast from smoke and wind and dust, I blacked out...

And Woke up. Or did I?

-PART TWO- 


	3. Broken hearts

-CHAPTER THREE-

My eyes was opened like if someone had used fake out on me! It was still late, and it was just a dream. As usual.  
>I sighed and wondered why these dreams kept happening, what they were trying to tell me, or if I`m just going insane?<br>My dratini Dwagonite also slowly woke up, staring at me with eyes, I just now noticed had the colour green, going quite well togheter with his pink scales.  
>I noticed I had tears slowly running down my face, past my nose and down my cheeks as my eyes slowly got used to the darkness, with beeps and lights here and there...<p>

Boop-Bip-boop-Boop.. for what seemed for an infinitely long time, I was getting paranoid, and my dratini probably understood that and came closer to me, and then jumped into my shirt to snuggle.  
>We sat there in silence, listening to these mechanical sounds, sounds that confirmed hearts beating and lungs breathing, confirming life. Then we heard one sound that I will never forget; "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"<p>

Someones heart had stopped, I instantly panicked, struggling to think! I tried to calm down, waiting for people to come running... Nobody came, I realised it was up to me!

Sweating I ripped the needles in my arms off, jumping out of the bed, slipping like the clumsy fuck I am. I got up as fast as I could, struggling my way towards the door, almost slamming it open, screaming for help!

Running/ humping my way to the sound, as my Dwagonair used extremespeed to get there I thought of the fact that if I don`t get there in time, I missed an oppotunity to save one persons life.

I started overcomming the pain with pure willpower, now running as fast as I could, towards the room, slamming the door open, inside the room was a crying girl and her father.

I started performing bad CPR on his chest, panicking, breathing the fastest I have ever done, after a few minutes of doing it, the hospital staff came in, starting reviving him

I broke down on the floor, panting, with my Dwagonair in my hands, hugging it harder then I have ever hugged anything , sobbing.

-Two hours later-

I was sitting in the cafeteria, hoping they had managed to save him, begging, almost praying. What if what I did wasn`t enough? Did I do something wrong? Or did I save him?

Suddenly I heard that typical sobbing of a little girl and fast, light steps coming down the hallway, drumming along the tiled floor. She came running up to me, saying words I will never forget;

"You saved my Papa! *sob* than*sob sob*k you so much!" She then broke down in tears on my thigh, me sitting there awkwardly with tears forming in my eyes.

I had just saved a life, was the thought that came through my head as the first rays of day hit the windows, giving me new energy and hope.


End file.
